


Morning Reflection…Late Fic for ROK…Day 8

by Lil_Jei



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, un'beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Jei/pseuds/Lil_Jei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reflects on his love life as he thinks of it. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Reflection…Late Fic for ROK…Day 8

   
Title: Morning Reflection  
Author: Lil Jei  
Fandom: NCIS  
Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo  
Rating: PG  
Wd Ct: 750+  
Kink: daddy kink…I made it more of an established relationship w/ the kink as part of it. Prompter:littlemissgg  
Disclaimer: The characters etc are so no mine…I just play w/ them.  
A/N: The fic is un-beta’d and of course late. It’s also not even close to hot and sexy…my muse just wanted a sweet and sappy daddy kink fic. Hell I don’t even know if I’d classify it as such but I tried…I’m happy with it in a way.  
Summary: Tony reflects on his love life as he thinks of it.  

Waking up in the mornings was his least favorite thing to do. It meant that a new day, new stress, and more drama at work would be beginning soon. He’d be cuddled up next to his lover in bed one moment then at the near crack of dawn he’d be alone in bed. And it was also at that point that he was expected to also be getting up for the day. He really wasn’t allowed to linger any, no matter how late at night they’d gotten in and then gotten to bed being lazy wasn’t allowed. He was expected to be up and moving within minutes of being left alone in the bed.

Even on their precious days off of work his lover wasn’t one to linger in bed. He always had a list of things to do and lots of plans made for the day. Even if that just involved working on the boat and shopping for lumber it was something that didn’t allow his lover or by extension him any time spent just wallowing in sleep and putting off the new day. As much as he would like to just sleep in even one day a week he knew better than to suggest it. He could make guesses on the outcome of that query. His tough as nails marine lover was every bit of regulations and routine that he’d been all those years ago that they’d met. Now though they willingly broke some of those archaic military and societal rules and he knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He had fallen for the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs on the rotting docks of Baltimore. They’d been on the hunt for a serial rapist and he’d never once looked back. He’d given up his cop job and followed the man back to DC and taken his place on one of the best major case squads in a federal agency. He’d made a career of being at the side of Gibbs and now he was making a life of it. It had been years of waiting and watching for both of them, but Gibbs had finally worn down and taken Tony first to his bed and then lastly into his heart. And Tony, despite the routine and early wake up calls wouldn’t give up this love, this life he’d gotten for the world. And all this reflection and thinking of his lover causes him to look up and…*gulp* realize that he’s been daydreaming a bit too long.

Jumping out of the bed, he starts to fix the covers, and run around getting his things ready for the day. And damn it Tony thinks to himself and rubbing his ass he really should have expected the light spanking he’d gotten for putting everything off so long. His lover, no his daddy really didn’t like it when he was slowing their plans down. Looking about the room Tony has to nod to himself as well as think; he just couldn’t give up his favorite pastime of thinking of Gibbs. But it was on days like this that he usually got a sore rear end for his loving reflection. Even when he complained to daddy that he was thinking of him he’d just get the classic “If you wouldn’t dawdle so much in the morning you’d get to see me instead of having to think about me and then rushing.” Tony never bothered to keep track of how many times in the last couple of years he’d heard that phrase. It was worth it though, to see the smile…actually the smirk on his daddy’s face as he slapped Tony on the ass a couple of times and then gave him a kiss on lips and told him to get going and finish up.  

It was with that encouragement that Tony would run around like a headless chicken until he’d cleaned up the room and then showered and then finally was able to make down to the kitchen to have breakfast or what consisted of cold coffee with Gibbs. He didn’t even care that on these kinds of days that his butt was smarting and daddy would smirk a little, in between the hugs and kisses. All he cared about was being able to sit there and stare at his lover a bit longer and then sneak a hug or two. Their love made everything better, as sappy as it sounded Tony knew that if it hadn’t been for daddy he’d might not be here today and he certainly wouldn’t be as happy as he was. 


End file.
